gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Starships
Starships 'è un brano di ''Nicki Minaj cantato da Unique come performance d'apertura della scaletta dei Vocal Adrenaline alle Nazionali di Chicago del 2012, nell'episodio Le Nazionali, il ventunesimo della terza stagione. Grazie a questa esibizione e alla successiva Pinball Wizard, i Vocal Adrenaline si aggiudicano il secondo posto mentre Unique riceve un premio speciale. Testo della canzone '''Unique: Uh, Let's go to the beach, Unique with Vocal Adrenaline: Each Unique: Let's go get away They Unique with Vocal Adrenaline: Say, Unique: What they gonna say Have a drink, Unique with Vocal Adrenaline: Clink, Unique: Found the Bud Light Bad girls like me, is hard to come by The Patrón, Unique with Vocal Adrenaline: Own, Unique: Let's go get it on The zone, Unique with Vocal Adrenaline: Own, Unique: Yes I'm in the zone Is it two, Unique with Vocal Adrenaline: Three, Unique: Leave a good tip I'ma blow all my money and don't give two cents Unique with Vocal Adrenaline: I'm on the floor, floor I love to dance So give me more, more, 'til I can't stand Get on the floor, floor Like it's your last chance If you want more, more Then here I am Unique with Vocal Adrenaline: Starships were meant to fly Hands up and touch the sky Can't stop 'cause we're so high Let's do this one more time Unique with Vocal Adrenaline: Starships were meant to fly Hands up and touch the sky Let's do this one last time Can't stop... Vocal Adrenaline: (Higher than any other!) Oh-oh, oh-oh (Higher than any other!) Oh-oh, oh-oh (Higher than any other!) Unique with Vocal Adrenaline: Jumped in my hooptie hooptie hoop I own that And I ain't paying my rent this month I owe that Unique: But mock who you want, and mock who you like That's our life, there's no end in sight Vocal Adrenaline: Twinkle, twinkle little star Unique: Now everybody let me hear you say Unique with Vocal Adrenaline: Ray ray ray Unique: Now spend all your money cause Unique with Vocal Adrenaline: Today pay day Unique: And if you're a Unique with Vocal Adrenaline: G, you a G, G, G Unique: My name is Unique and you can Unique with Vocal Adrenaline: Call me Nicki Unique with Vocal Adrenaline: Get on the floor, floor Like it's your last chance If you want more, more Then here I am Unique with Vocal Adrenaline: Starships were meant to fly Hands up and touch the sky Can't stop 'cause we're so high Let's do this one more time Unique with Vocal Adrenaline: Starships were meant to fly Hands up and touch the sky Let's do this one last time Can't stop... Vocal Adrenaline: (Higher than any other!) Oh-oh, oh-oh (Higher than any other!) Oh-oh, oh-oh (Higher than any other!) Unique: Starships were meant to fly Hands up and touch the sky Can't stop 'cause we're so high Let's do this one more time Unique with Vocal Adrenaline: Starships were meant to fly Hands up and touch the sky Let's do this one last time Can't stop... Vocal Adrenaline: (Higher than any other!) Oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-ohhhh-oh-oh-ohh (Higher than any other!) Oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-ohhhh-oh-oh-ohh (Higher than any other!) Recensioni Classifiche internazionali Curiosità *E' la seconda canzone di Nicki Minaj ad essere cantata nello show. La prima è stata (Fly) è stata inclusa nel mash-up di Fly/I Believe I Can Fly; *Molti versetti della canzone sono stati modificati e talvolta completamente alterati perché nella versione originale erano pieni zeppi di volgarità o altre espressioni forti. Errori In una scena Unique con i Vocal Adrenaline alzono le mani ma nalla ripresa successiva le mani sono giù. Galleria di foto Video Categoria:Stagione 3 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Canzoni Vocal Adrenaline Categoria:Canzoni Nazionali 2012 Categoria:Canzoni Unique Categoria:Canzoni Wade Adams Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three